1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses include printers, copying machines, and multi-function peripherals (MFPs). For example, a printer is configured as follows: A charging roller charges the surface of a photoconductive drum. An LED head illuminates the charged surface of the photoconductive drum in accordance with image data to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive drum. A thin layer of toner is formed on a developing roller and the toner on the developing roller is supplied to the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image. The toner image is then transferred onto a print medium or paper. The residual toner on the photoconductive drum is removed by a cleaning blade.
JP 2002-108089A discloses a printer in which the settings (e.g., voltages for charging, developing, and toner supplying operation) for image forming process are set in accordance with the environmental conditions including ambient temperature and humidity when the image forming apparatus is turned on.
A conventional printer suffers from a problem in that soiling of paper may occur to impair print quality due to changes in environmental conditions.